


The right one comes along

by moonwaif



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif/pseuds/moonwaif
Summary: Prompto gives a short, brittle laugh. He turns, taking a step toward the main square. He replies to Noct from over his shoulder. “Sounds like I should probably just date you, then.“ [Drabble.]
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	The right one comes along

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this some time back in response to a tumblr prompt. Decided to share it here as well. Thanks for reading!

“So, what did you wish for?”

Noctis smirks, eyes twinkling mysteriously in the glow of the candles surrounding the outside of Ifrit’s temple. “Can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.”

Prompto groans, his breath a wispy cloud in the cold night air. Except it’s not night anymore, not really; it’s the first morning of the new year. Children dance about the crowds, followed by crotchety elders and festive merry-makers. Couples embrace in the shadows.

Prompto stares.

“It’s ok if I tell you mine,” he sighs. “I already know it’ll never come true.”

He drops his gaze. Noctis nudges him.

“Oh yeah? Let me guess, you must’ve wished to beat my highest score at King’s Knight.”

“As if.” He fiddles with the camera lens. “I wished…to find true love!”

His declaration rings out. Noctis snorts.

“That’s…ambitious.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Prompto sends another longing gaze as a couple strolls by, hand in hand. “But it can’t hurt, right? If it doesn’t work, it’s not like I’ll be worse off than I already am.”

“That’s the spirit.” Noctis pauses. He swallows. “Besides…it’s not like you really need a wish for that. You’re a cool dude, Prompto. You just haven’t met the right person yet.”

Prompto looks up, eyes hopeful. “Thanks, man! You really mean it?”

“‘Course I do. You just need to find someone who likes video games, looks good in front of a camera, and will put up with all your worrying.”

Prompto gives a short, brittle laugh. He turns, taking a step toward the main square. He replies to Noct from over his shoulder. “Sounds like I should probably just date you, then.“

A bolt of…something strikes Noctis straight through the core. It’s almost like excitement, anticipation. Maybe even dread. But if that’s the case, why is his face getting so hot all of a sudden? He gapes after Prompto, wishing he knew.


End file.
